1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to door clips and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved, inexpensive, one-piece door clip of a disposable nature adapted to quickly and easily lock a cabinet door in a closed position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In the manufacture of kitchen cabinets and similar products equipped with doors hinged to a frame, problems arise with respect to the doors being damaged during handling or shipping. Typically, cabinets of this type use a relatively low release magnetic or mechanical latch which may yield when the cabinet is tipped or jarred. Frequently the doors are damaged when swinging under their own force on the hinges or by striking another object. Various measures have been employed to restrain the doors temporarily and protect them against accidental opening. These measures have included the application of pressure sensitive tape, staples or barbed pieces of metal bent around the cabinet frame and around the door. None of the measures thus far available have been found to be entirely satisfactory. For example, the tape tends to damage the finish of the cabinet or may leave a residue of adhesive. Similarly, the use of staples produces permanent holes in the cabinet and are undesirable. Various types of mechanical securing devices have been developed but these usually are difficult to install and remove, are overly expensive for the task involved or tend to mar the cabinet in one way or another.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a very effective, simple, and low cost door clip which is quickly and easily installed on a cabinet and door assembly for restraining the door in a locked position. Another object of this invention is to provide a cabinet door clip which may be installed and removed with no damage to the cabinet and which may be left on the cabinet to serve as a simple door lock.